lightseekersfandomcom-20200214-history
Trading Cards
This article is a stub, based on early information gathered. It will need to be expanded and corrected.. In Lightseekers - The Awakening, each player will take on the role of a hero by choosing one hero card and a corresponding order deck comprised of 35 cards. Those decks must include 30 action cards, and must contain 5 combos. Each action card can be included in a deck up to three times, and only one copy of any specific combo card can be in a deck. On their turns, players will have access to two actions at a time. Actions can be used to play a card, activate abilities on their cards, or to play a combo. For any actions that are not spent, the player will draw a card instead. The goal of the game is to take your an opponent's health points to 0. In multiplayer games, the win condition of most victory points is added. You earn VP by focusing on your Target, the player to your left, while defending against your Enemy, the player to your right. When the game starts, the players will need to select a Hero. Hero Cards The heroes of the game use a specific branch or subset of the magical energy, which is referred to as an ‘Order’. There are six Orders each with a unique playstyle: Each Order is comprised of three Elements, and each element corresponding to a general play tactic: Attack, Defense, and Utility. In addition to using cards every turn to influence how your hero reacts or fights, saving cards to play devastating combo cards can greatly increase your hero and deck's overall effectiveness, or can be a game changer and turn the tide of battle at critical moments. To see all the Hero cards - see Hero Cards Card Types Astral (Yellow) * Solar * Lunar * Gravity Dread (Purple) * Poison * Death * Shadow Mountain (Red) * Fire * Earth * Crystal Nature (Green) * Animal * Forest * Soul Storm (Blue) *Lightning *Water *Air Tech (Orange) * Mechanical *Time *Explosives Unaligned (Grey) - These cards can be placed in any deck. Card Categories Action and combo cards fall into in four categories: Attack, Defend, Buff, and Item. #Attack cards are directed at other heroes and apply their effects to the recipient and are discarded when played. #Defend cards are directed at yourself and are discarded when played. #Buff cards are placed on the table when played, and their effects linger for as long as they stay in play. If a buff card has empty corners, it stays in play indefinitely. If a buff has a rotating arrow symbol in the corner, it means that it is a rotating buff. #Rotating buffs with circles in the corner rotate 90 degrees at the start of your turn. Rotating buffs With an irregular shape in the corner only rotate 90 degrees when their effect is triggered. If the rotating buff rotates to a position where its top left corner is empty or back to its original upright position, it has expired and leaves play (is moved to the discard Pile). The Playmat The custom playmat includes a place to put cards and discards, the Hero card and a buff space. It also includes a health counter to help the players remember where they are in the game. Gameplay Basics At the beginning of the game, the player has chosen their Hero and in turn the Order for their deck. During the first play, each player will draw four cards. The Second player will draw and additional card. In Multiplayer games, the Third player will draw six cards, and Fourth and beyond will draw seven for their starting hands. Any cards with the start of the turn text will activate first. Rotate cards will rotate, as appropriate, next during the rotate stage in order of play from left to right. Any cards that are about to expire at the start of the next turn or which have an X in the corner are considered 'active'. Any cards that have rotated back to the start, or has an empty corner are moved to the discard pile. Trigger the effects of the active buffs. At this point the player can either play a combo card, or take up to two actions. Playing a card or using an ability uses an action. The player may also pass, ending their turn and drawing cards for unused actions. If the player used a combo, they will draw one card at the end of their turn. Media Gallery Lightseekers CA16.jpg Lightseekers CA15.jpg Lightseekers CA14.jpg Lightseekers CA13.jpg Lightseekers CA12.jpg Lightseekers CA11.jpg Lightseekers CA10.jpg Lightseekers CA09.jpg Videos See the Lightseekers Card Game in action! Lightseekers!_Next_generation_RPG_and_toys_to_life_game! Category:Cards Category:Gameplay